Dauntless Cinderella
by kryzza
Summary: Tris gets into an accident which causes her to develop retrograde amnesia - meaning she is unable to recall any memories and/or information from before the accident. However, she can remember one thing - a name. Left without a shred of her old life, its up to her friends to help her remember - but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**December 12th, 2014**_

The limo had stopped in front of the school's hall.

Christina and I were bouncing up and down in our seats, excited to be there. So far the night had been perfect and we hadn't even gotten inside yet. The chauffeur got out of his seat and opened our door for us. I stepped out first, followed by Christina -who immediately ran up to Will who was dawdling outside.

From the outside, the hall looked boring and bland. But through the glass entrance doors I could see pretty much everything. The dazzling lights that illuminated parts of the massive hall, and the people that were dancing around with huge smiles on their faces. I couldn't hear the music clearly from outside, but I could feel the vibrations that were being emitted.

Christina greeted Will with a short but sweet kiss and proceeded to go inside with their arms linked. I, for some reason, lingered outside a little longer. I was thrilled to be there but at the same time, I was terrified. Of what, you may ask, I don't know.

After a while of standing outside I decided to finally head in. I couldn't even go back home even if I wanted to, the limo had left ages ago. I walked up to the doors and opened them. Before me was a large set of staircases that would lead to the dance floor where everybody was. As I looked around I noticed that what I saw outside was nothing compared to what I saw just then. When my attention finally turned back to the steps in front of me, there was silence. The music had stopped and so did the people and their conversations. I wondered why this had happened so abruptly when I noticed every single eye on me.

My mind went into overdrive. People were looking up at me from below with their mouths agape. Being the paranoid person I am, I thought I had something on my face or something on my dress, but I was about to find out. Bounding up the steps in a suit and tie was my date -and best friend- Tobias, or Four to everyone else, a huge grin was dominating his face as he came towards me.

He greeted me with a soft kiss on the hand. His lips had felt like honey against my skin and I relished the moment.

"Hello, Cinderella."

"Cinderella?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?" He said jokingly.

"No, but it needs something more. Like, like…" I trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Dauntless."

"What?"

"Dauntless is another word for brave. And you are the bravest person I know. By the way you look beautiful... _Dauntless Cinderella_." He finished off, putting an emphasis on my new name. I blushed at his comment, but blushed even deeper when I noticed everyone was still staring by the time we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs.

Towards the back of the hall I saw our friends -; Shauna, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Al and Lynn - staring at us while making kissing faces, and love hearts with their fingers. I laughed and Tobias noticed too, because he joined in as well. The audience that had gathered to gawk at me, have now dispersed, and I can't tell you how relieved I was.

Tobias and I made our way to the table our friends were currently occupying. They greeted us with an applause and we bowed dramatically in response.

"FourTris, yay!" Uriah exclaims as he tackles me into a hug, which almost made me fall over if Tobias hadn't caught me.

"FourTris?" I questioned once I regained my balance.

"It's our ship name for you. But seriously how are you guys not going out yet?" Zeke asks.

"Ignore him, Tris you look stunning." Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, said.

"I'm bored, lets dance. Come on, Will!" Christina wailed while dragging her boyfriend to the dance floor. Everyone followed suit except for Tobias and I. The 'Gang', as we call ourselves, pressured us into going but we finally convinced them to go without us. I watched as they walked off and danced like wild animals. I started to laugh as I watched them when I heard his deep chuckle from behind me.

I turned my chair so that I was facing him. I found him shaking his head lightly with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Your laugh. Its adorable." He simply stated, I chuckled and blushed in response.

"Wow, you must be pretty in love with me to think my laugh is adorable." He looked up at me and smiled. Last year, Tobias professed his love for me. I was absolutely shocked, even though Christina and I had suspected his feelings towards me, and I've been teasing him ever since.

"Believe me, I am."

I didn't want to continue the conversation so I decided to gaze at my surroundings. Our table was at the back and against a wall, so from here I could pretty much see everything.

Everyone seemed to be on the dance floor, except for us. People were smiling and jumping around, acting like they didn't have care in the world. The music was really fast and upbeat -it sounded like the kind of music you would hear at a club. Every so often, the lights would land on the glasses that were around the room. They glinted in the light, reflecting off the colours of their surroundings.

The music changed and people started shuffling around to find their partners. I watched as they got into position and gracefully moved around the room. My view was suddenly blocked by a muscular figure with their hand out. I looked up to be met with my favourite blue eyes, which could only belong to Tobias.

"Want to dance?" He asked and rather than replying, I stood up, grabbed his hand and followed him to the mob of dancers.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he placed his around my torso. We swayed in sync with the music and not once breaking eye contact.

"You're beautiful, you know." He stated. I didn't respond, but smiled instead.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes as I listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. There and then, I realised, this is what I want. Not someone to love. But someone who loves me as I much love them. Someone like Tobias. No not someone like him, but _him._ The Tobias I grew up with. The Tobias I was dancing with. The Tobias I know and _love._

"I love you too." I say, now fully acknowledging and understanding my feelings towards him. _Thats_ why I get so nervous around him. _Thats_ why I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm with him. _Thats_ why I feel like turning to liquid everytime we touch. I love him and I never realised it until now.

"What?" He pulled away from our embrace.

"You heard me. I love you too." He smiled like never before and his eyes sparkled with lust and suddenly, we were leaning in.

His hands advanced toward my face, cupping it. I tilted my head as we came towards each other and closed my eyes. I felt his warm lips on mine. Our mouths moved in sync with each other, like a water flow. It was a gentle kiss and our first, too. He pulled back, opening his eyes as I opened mine. We smiled as the song ended and another fast, upbeat one came on.

We walked back hand in hand, not able to wipe the smiles off our faces. As we approached our table I noticed all our friends sitting around it, breathless from dancing. When we got closer they noticed our intertwined hands and the smiles we had plastered on our faces.

"Congratulations!" Christina squealed as she ran up to me.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"We saw the whole thing and besides, have you guys seen yourselves lately?" Christina said with a smirk.

"FourTris finally!" Uriah exclaimed while starting a group hug.

"Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" Tobias asked.

"I thought I already was." I shot back, mocking him. And with that he pulled me in for another kiss.

"No PDA!" They all screamed.

We pulled back immediately.

"I'm going to get us some punch." He said and walked off to the punch bowl beside our table.

"I'm gonna get some food." Uriah said and everyone agreed to go with him except for Christina and I. Once everyone was out of earshot, she started.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed, again, as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm going to go find Will, I'm hungry." _That was a quick celebration_, I thought.**  
**

"Okay, I'm going to wait for Four." I replied as she started to head towards the buffet, which was on the other side of the room.

I was the only one at our table now and I saw Tobias approaching.

"M'lady." He said in a posh accent while handing me my drink. I had a sip and put the plastic cup on the table while Tobias did the same.

_CRASH! _

I looked to where the sound had come from and saw a black SUV plow into the wall right next to our table. I would've been hit if it weren't for Tobias who tackled me to the ground and saved my life. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was his piercing scream and hitting my head on something hard as I fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**December 14th, 2014 **_**\- PRESENT DAY**_

I wake up with a pounding headache that comes from everywhere and nowhere at once. I can't seem to recall how I got here or why. My eyes feel heavy as does the rest of my body. I don't have the energy to get up or even open my eyes, but I speak.

"Four." The word is barely audible. But not only that, its unfamiliar.

"She's awake!" I hear someone call.

Suddenly I hear the sounds of footsteps and whispering coming from somewhere nearby. It is only now that I realise, that someone is holding my hand. I also realise there is something in my mouth. It's smooth, but hard, I can feel it in my throat. Not only that, its rounded. Like a tube, I think.

"She wants Four." The same voice says. Their voice is too high pitched to be a guy, so it must be a girl.

"What do we say? He obviously can't see her now." Another feminine voice says.

"The truth, I guess."

"I'll be back, I'm going to check on Four." I then hear the sounds of footsteps retreating until I can hear them no more.

Why does that girl need to check on Four? My mind buzzes with questions, but this thought in particular baffled me. What happened?

As this was happening I could feel the weight of my eyelids lessening. They were twitching for a moment, before gently fluttering open. The lights above me were quite a comparison to the darkness that had previously embraced me -for an unknown amount of time. I wait with my eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the bright lights, before opening them completely.

The ceiling above me is white. The walls around me are white, too and because of the similarities in colour, my eyes are instantly drawn to the only thing that isn't white in the room. A mocha skin coloured girl, around my age, sits beside my bed holding my hand. She looks at me with a tear stricken face, red puffy eyes with a small smile. Her short black hair is messy, with strands of it flying here and there. She looks like she hasn't slept in a while, judging by the definite bags under her eyes.

"Tris!" She says happily.

I jerk my hand back. Immediately her face, that was previously enlightened, became shocked and I saw confusion in her eyes.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"Who are you and why are you calling me Tris?"

"Bu- but thats your name."

"My name is Beatrice, not… Tris. Who are you?" I say the question with a more demanding tone.

"Christina. I'm your best friend. Don't you remember?" Her eyes start to water and her lip starts to quiver.

"No, Four is my best friend. I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. What happened? Why am I here? What's wrong with Four?" I suddenly feel guilty for having been so rude to her. I'm supposed to be this girl's best friend, and I don't remember. But at least she could possibly fill me in on what's happening.

"Yesterday, we were at our school's ball. Me, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, Four, and of course, you." She says each name slowly, as if checking to see if I remember, but I don't. "Anyway, you looked amazing and Four was your date. Then, we all went to get some food while you waited at our table. Suddenly a car drove into the wall next to you, and you would've died, if Four hadn't pushed you out of the way." He saved my life. And he was my date for a ball I don't remember attending! "He may have saved you, but the car ran over his legs and you hit your head on the table. We called the ambulance and they rushed you to the nearest hospital -here. Four was immediately rushed into surgery. You didn't have any major issues like brain damage, but you had a concussion. And here we are now.

"Does any of that ring a bell?" She asks hopeful.

"I'm sorry, no. Can I see Four now?"

"No, he is sleeping, but you can go when he wakes up. Oh! One more thing. You and Four became a 'thing' last night at the ball." She smiles widely as she says the last part.

"Wait? WHAT! We- you mean- we ki-kissed?"

"Yep."

But before I could say anything else, a man in a spotless white coat walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jack Kang and you must be Beatrice."

"Hello and yes I am." I fidgeted with the hospital blanket anxiously waiting for his response.

"Well, I'm sorry to say Miss Prior but you have retrograde amnesia."

"Whats that?" Christina asked.

"It basically means that you can't recall any memories from before the accident."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Oh my gosh!" Christina exclaimed, her hand against her mouth as she gasped. My eyes blinked, my throat straining to open up. And finally, I could talk.

"Wait, but how do I remember Four?"

"Yes, one of the nurses told me you asked for him, but even I don't know how you remember him."

"When can I see him?" The words rushed out.

"He's out of surgery and is currently sleeping. You may not be able to see him until tomorrow." Christina had removed her hand from her mouth and let it drop into her lap. Her eyes and face blank.

"Okay, thanks." I tried not to sound disappointed, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see him _now._

•••

My eyes felt heavy again and soon I was struggling to keep them open. Christina on the other hand, was out. Her eyes shut as her body lay lifeless against the chair. It wasn't long before I looked like that - except I was on a bed not a chair. My eyes shut and my last thought was the boy I couldn't forget.

•••

I woke up. All the machines that were once hooked up to me were gone. My room was empty, the chair Christina had been in previously was unoccupied. Instead a hospital bed lay there. I looked around. Five other beds were with me. Two on either side of me and three opposite me. The one on my left seemed to be moving, until I realised it was breathing.

I wasn't alone.

They are wearing casts on both legs and their head is tilted towards me. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out the outlines of their face. My first discovery was that the person next to me was a male. He has a spare upper lip and a full power lip. He seemed to be asleep which meant I couldn't see his eyes, but I could see his long eyelashes. He has short brown hair so dark, it was almost black. He looked very muscular and has a small scar on his chin. I didn't know how, but I realised who he was.

"Four."

The words were not meant to be heard, but they were. His deep-set dark blue eyes were revealed and were pointed at me. He sat up abruptly and turned to face me.

"Tris?"

"Beatrice actually."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

"Yeah, I heard. Tr-Beatrice I'm so sorry." His cast his gaze to his hands which lay in his lap.

"Sorry for what?"

"Well, because of me, you hit your head on the table, causing you to get amnesia."

"But you sacrificed yourself for me."

"Why wouldn't I? I'd do anything for you."

"Why though? I mean why sacrifice so much - not that I'm not grateful or anything, because I am."

"I believe Christina filled you in on what happened that night."

"Yeah, she did."

"She told you about what happened between us right?" I nodded. "Well that night, you told me you loved me. A year ago, I told you the same thing, but you didn't feel the same about me." I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks."The point is, I love you and I would do anything for you - even if it meant I had to sacrifice myself." He looked up at me and smiled. I, on the other hand, wanted to cry.

"Why you?"

"Why me what?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"Of all people, I remembered you. Why?"

"I was wondering that myself, but is it a bad thing?"

"No, not at all." I said hastily, in turn, ending our conversation.

I stared around the room. A window lay open on the back wall. No light came through, just more darkness - not a star in sight. I looked at Four. He just lay there, unmoving. The silence surrounding us was deafening, but for some reason the need to talk to him even more, was growing. I felt compelled to pour out my deepest feelings and decided I had nothing to lose.

"I feel so alone, in a world with a bunch of people I don't know."

"You have me." He said quietly.

"I know." I paused, knowing what I was about to say was ridiculous, but continued anyway. "This is stupid, but I couldn't care less right now, but can I sit with you? Just for a little while, I'd feel less isolated over there." I cracked a small smile, he smiled back and nodded.

I sat up and pushed the covers back. My hospital gown flowed behind me as I walked. He moved back a little bit and winced. I felt bad making him move, but he didn't seem to care. I sat on the edge, my back facing him.

"You can lie next to me you know. I'd feel less isolated if your back wasn't facing me." I chuckled, and pushed myself up next to him. His body heat was so comforting and he seemed to radiate the word safe. I snuggled under the covers with him, so much so, our bodies were pressed against each other. "You can lean on me if it made you feel more comfortable, I don't mind." I contemplated my decision, before replying with:

"Thanks." I leaned in close to him, my head rested on his chest as he put his arm around me. I don't think even my old self would have been this brazen with a stranger before, but then again, Four wasn't a stranger, he was a friend and I felt the need to trust him. I mean, he did sacrifice himself for me. A question popped into my mind "How long have we known each other for?"

"About ten years."

"Wow."

"I don't know how you put up with me for so long." We laughed and it felt good.

We lay there in silence - which didn't bother me, I was rather enjoying myself. After a while I started to feel sleepy and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his torso, which was bare by the way. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown, not that that bothered me either. His heartbeat was like a lullaby, the soft thumps of his heart following a constant pattern. As I started to doze off I felt his other arm wrap around me, bringing us closer together and I swear, just as I was about doze off completely, I heard him whisper:

"I will get your memories back, even if it is the last thing I do, because I love you Beatrice Prior." Followed by a light kiss on my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**December 15th, 2014**

I woke up, tangled in a heap of blankets and limbs. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying on something soft and hard at the same time. As I lifted my head, I found the top of it was rested on a pillow while the rest of my head — and body for that matter — were on a body. I felt my feet against his rough, leg casts. I looked forward to find Four looking at me with a smile. I turned crimson. I pushed myself off him and lay beside him, though I did wrap my arms around him as I did last night.

The window flooded the room with light, unlike last night. I saw everything more clearly — especially him. I saw the definition of his muscles, his face, his everything. His blue eyes looked even more vivid and I noticed the lighter patch of blue that stayed in the corner of his left iris. He watched me intently and I copied him. Our eyes seem to be staring into each others souls but we stop as the sound of heels bounced around the room.

"Well, what do we have here?" Christina. With her hands on her hips and smirk on her face, wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing. I just felt lonely over there." I hastily unwrapped myself from his body and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Thats what they all say." She said with a wink. "Anyway, I came here to give you your phone which they left behind when you were moved into this ward." She placed the phone on Four's bedside table and left.

Four had stayed silent the whole time and, it would seem, that Christina's comments had no affect on him, but I could feel the heat rushing from his toes up to his face. I turned away from the door and faced him. He opened his mouth to say something but rather than hearing his usual deep, rough tone, I heard a higher pitched voice yell;

"By the way, you guys can go home today!" It took me a moment to realise it was Christina's voice coming from down the corridor outside the ward. It took another moment for her words to sink in and instantly my face lit up with a smile and suddenly my body was awake and pumping with anticipation of leaving this place.

"I guess we should get up." Was all Four said in response.

•••

After being given the all clear by Dr. Kang, we were finally able to leave. Four had told me earlier before we left that I would be staying with him while my parents and brother were still away. He made some calls to help set-up his house for my arrival. This meant he had to make at least a dozen calls and I couldn't believe the trouble he was going through, but I was grateful all the same.

He had called Zeke — his best friend — to drive us home. We waited outside the hospital, but for some reason the minutes had crawled into hours and time was passing slowly. The sky stayed a vibrant blue and the grass stayed a vivid green. People passed by and cars drove in and out. I stood behind Four, in his wheelchair, and watched the way the sun shone through his hair, turning it from almost black, to a lighter brown. At some point the world seemed to have stopped too, and my only thought was of Four's hand as it rested on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**December 17th, 2014**

I've been here for two days and so far, and my time here has been exhausting. When we first arrived, I had to help Zeke move some of Four's stuff into the living room as his bedroom is upstairs. I suggested that we leave everything up there as I could easily get Four what he needs himself, but Four said that it would be too much work for a guest, and plus I won't be staying here for more than a couple of days and he is going to need more time than that for his legs to heal. In the end we just moved his clothes (some of them), toiletries and the stuff he needs for school.

We set up the two couches in the living room as beds. Four getting the three-seater and I the two. Four offered me his bedroom but I declined saying that I would rather be downstairs here with him, than upstairs all alone in a place I barely know. I can't even begin to describe how caring he's been. How caring everyone has been, not just too me, but Four as well.

The day we left the hospital, and went 'home', we were left alone — apart from Zeke, of course — no phone calls, no texts, no visits. But yesterday, it was like we were having a party. All these people came along. I managed to remember most of their names; Shauna (Zeke's girlfriend), Uriah (Zeke's younger brother), Marlene, Lynn, Will and Al. Christina came round too, she made us food and bought me some clothes — which I was utterly thankful for. I was tired by the end of the night, but I enjoyed having some fun after everything I've been through. I still haven't heard from my family, but I imagine they're on their way right now, though.

Today, we decided to bring some cheer to the house. Christmas is just around the corner, and even though Four's dad won't be happy with the decision, we decided to put up a christmas tree. Albeit its not the grandest tree, but I'm hoping it'll take my mind off things as we decorate it. He invited the 'gang', as I now call them, over to help set up the house, as well as asking for decorations such as; santas, lights, baubles and anything else christmas related.

I was kind of glad the tree wasn't very big because I had to carry it from the garage to the lounge room, its not a far distance, its just, I'm not very strong. I didn't want to hassle anyone by asking for even _more_ help, after everything they've done for me. Especially Four. We had an argument about it — nothing serious — but in the end he gave in and watched as I put it together. I saw his face as I was setting it up and his expression was one of concern. He kept warning me about little things, like getting poked in the eye by one of the branches. It was sweet, yet slightly annoying.

We didn't have any decorations for the tree so we waited until the others arrived.

•••

Music was playing, people were singing, dancing and laughing, the smell of food wafted through the kitchen and through the rest of the house. The tree looked beautiful. With little, white fairy lights, and gold, red and orange baubles, and a magnificent angel on top, the tree had come to life. The house had been adorned with santas of all different sizes and colours.

Christina was cooking a wonderful, smelling — surprise — dish, Zeke and Shauna, and Uriah and Marlene danced about and Four and I talked on the couch.

"Guys! I need to make an announcement." Bringing our conversation to an abrupt stop — I was a little upset about that. The house calmed and everyone gathered around him.

"You're pregnant!" Zeke shouted, which made us all laugh.

"No. I think I might have a way to help Beatrice regain her memories." Everyone looked shocked, except for me. His arm was draped around my small frame and he turned his head towards me. His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled, I smiled back. I was no longer upset about him ending our conversation.

"What's the plan?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was bubbling with excitement and anxiety. I wasn't a hundred percent sure this would work, but I had nothing to lose.

The idea was simple, and it was to start tomorrow. It involved all of us, well almost. Everyone except me.

Four had suggested we make an album, or a scrapbook, where everyone would write down their memories of me. To make it interesting, Christina also said photos and souvenirs should be included. Everyone seemed pretty psyched about the idea, but all I could think was, _What if it doesn't work?_ I didn't say it aloud, but I'm sure the question was playing on their minds too, they're just better at ignoring it.

"So we're all set to go for tomorrow morning?" Christina said. I had lost track of the conversation, there were too many people talking and I couldn't focus.

"I'll stay with Tr- Beatrice while you guys go." Four looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Okay. Everyone know what they're doing?" Christina didn't even wait for a reply before continuing. "Good. Now let's go home so we can start bright and early tomorrow."

•••

We were alone. Everyone left last night after the conversation and went home. It's now mid-afternoon and I'm assuming they're out shopping right now. Four and I are watching a movie and relaxing on our couches/ beds, though I can't focus on it. Four's arm wrapped tight around me as I lie down, my head on his lap, as he sits upright with his legs on a foot stool. My body tingles where we touch and I feel fire coursing through my body.

Of course I'm not stupid. I know what this means, but its too soon. I don't know what we are, how can I be in love with someone I barely know, when I don't even know myself. I have no idea who I am and it scares me.

Neither of us moves when the screen goes blank, signalling the end of the movie. His hands find themselves in my hair. My hair winds around his fingers as he twirled the strands between them. I moved, positioning myself so that my legs were straddling his - I could feel his casts against my legs - and we were face to face. I grabbed the hand previously wrapped around my torso and held it against me as I started to cry. With his free hand he brushed the hair from from my face and gently tucked it behind my ear - the feeling sent shivers up and down my spine.

The tears rolled silently off my downcast face. He pulled my hand to his lips and gave them the softest of kisses. I looked up, met with those gorgeous blue eyes and we stared at each other.

"I -" I started but he cut me off.

"Its okay. I know." And I could tell he did.

"What if I don't like the person I was before? What then?"

"Trust me, you will like her, its who I fell head over heels for. How could anyone not like her?" I didn't expect an answer, but I don't think he expected to give one either - he seemed just as surprised as I was. "Sorry, I just… I can't help it. You used to say the same thing, and I would tell you over and over again that, that wasn't true."

By this point my tears had stopped and a small smile had appeared. I unlaced my hand from his and placed it, along with the other one, against his face. My thumb brushed over the outlines of his lips, my eyes following it's every movement. He closed his eyes against my touch, his hands wrapped around my waist and we relished the feeling of being touched by the other.

I moved my fingers from his lip to the other features of his face; my touch as light as a feather on his face. When I stopped, his eyes flew open. In that moment I wanted him. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, to feel our bodies move against one another. It was too soon for anything to happen between us, but my feelings were getting stronger, and I could feel his getting stronger too. Neither of us made a move although we were thinking the same thing - it was taking all my willpower to hold myself back, but I needed a taste. So I leaned in close, close enough that our foreheads were touching, close enough that I could feel his exhales against my mouth.

My heart started to beat rapidly as I tilted my head sideways and leaned in. He didn't move, but I could feel his gaze resting on me as our lips made the slightest contact. I pulled away, scared things were going to escalate.

I got off him and returned to my previous position as I put another movie on. With my head once again resting in his lap and his arm wrapped tight around me, it was like nothing had ever happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Four**

I could feel her lips long after they were gone. The image of her lips on mine were playing over and over - I couldn't shake the image away. I'd been waiting for this moment since the accident, I'd craved it. But I knew it wouldn't be the same.

I can feel how she feels about me, but it doesn't feel right. I feel as if I'm taking advantage of her - leading her on, what if she only feels this way because her old self does? And yet, here I am, kissing her.

I need to let her heal, but I can't stop myself. I just miss her so much.

•••

**December 18th, 2014**

They had bought everything. The coffee table was overflowing with supplies; paper, stickers, photos, souvenirs and craft equipment, you name it, it was there - and they were still adding to the pile. I was nervous, yet excited - I wanted to do anything I could to help her, I just hoped it would work.

"Four where are your contributions?" It was kind of scary to hear Christina talk to me so formally.

"In a box upstairs, Zeke would you mind?" I looked towards him, doing the best puppy face I could.

"Yes, but of course, your slave will do it." And continued to mumble to himself as he walked upstairs to my room.

"When did you have time to fill a box of things for the scrapbook?" I turned to Beatrice, slightly embarrassed to answer.

"I, umm, I've been keeping a box of our memories so I could always get to them easily. Looking at them calms me because they remind me that no matter what, I'll always have you." I said, after I found the right words to express myself without sounding like a stalker.

She smiled sheepishly and said nothing else, I looked away, my face turning bright red.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Christina exclaimed, "Anyway, I think thats everything we've got," everyone nodded, "so Four, we've decided that you write the first entry, since you met her first."

"Okay, but I'm letting you know now that I have terrible handwriting and I am horrible at scrapbooking."

"Don't worry we'll help you, in the meantime, Tri- Beatrice we have a surprise for you." At that moment, her parents and brother burst through the door.

•••

After many tears and hugs, I had Zeke take Beatrice and her family into the dining room to talk while I got started. I made a mental note to remind myself to discuss the situation with her family and let them know we're trying to help.

•••

Beatrice and her family had their talk and while I was writing, Christina, filled them in on everything. They left shortly after. I had enjoyed her company and it kept my dad away, but this was for the best. I had promised to show her my entry the first thing tomorrow, before saying goodbye and wishing them all the best.

•••

I finished the entry and handed it over to everyone else so they could make it look presentable and neat - I found using your casts as support to lean the book on did not help it look any better. The entire time I was writing it, I was praying. Praying to God that this worked and that she would get her memories back. I wanted, no _needed,_ her back - I wasn't ready to accept all that had become lost between us. I just hoped this would work.


End file.
